


Ten

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at the ten sentence Jaime/Brienne meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give the ten sentence challenge a go, some were more successful than others.

1\. Fluff

Jaime rested his head on Brienne's shoulder, arms around her protruding belly as they watched the children in the yard practice, waiting for their own child to join them.

 

2\. Angst

After Jaime kissed her, Brienne left Kings Landing without a single word, only leaving behind a letter addressed to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard confirming her intentions to marry Hyle Hunt.

 

3\. Unresolved Sexual Tension

Their horse stumbled on the uneven ground and they fell together, rolling in the thawing snow, Jaime landing pressed against Brienne, their faces inches apart, breath mingling for a second before she pushed him off, red faced, and not only because of the cold.

 

4\. AU 

Jaime sent a lazy salute up to his commanding officer, Brienne Tarth, as she offered him a hand and pulled him up off the ground, where he had landed after the suspect had taken a swing at him.

 

5\. Modern

Jaime's new neighbour was possibly the oddest looking woman he had ever met, but when he passed her in the lobby he couldn't help but be entranced by Brienne's blue eyes.

 

6\. Hurt/Comfort

When the news of her fathers death finally reached them on the road, Brienne was inconsolable; Jaime, unsure of what exactly to do, held her in his arms until she cried her eyes dry.

 

7\. First Time

The stars were the brightest Jaime had ever seen them the night Brienne lay curled against his body and whispered that she loved him. 

 

8\. Friendship

"Take that Lannister", Brienne shouted down the headset as she slashed her sword at the virtual characters on screen; Jaime, on the other side of town, met each blow with enthusiasm but was soon cut down, before signing out he confirmed, "Same time tomorrow Tarth." 

 

9\. Smut

Brienne visibly shuddered beneath him, his hand moving between her legs, coming apart with one word on her lips; "Jaime."

 

10\. Death

Jaime searched for Brienne in the crowd, still proud but devastated when he met her overfilling eyes, before the Dragon Queen took his head.


End file.
